Who They Are
by Finding Your Voice
Summary: This is just a fic about the Next-Gen. I got the idea from LunaPadma. It's about who the Next-Gen are and who they grew up to be.


**Disclaimer: Find- Lily, do I own this?**

**Lily- No you don't.**

**Find-Which Lily are you?**

**Lily- The first one**

**Find-Thanks, ok people you've heard it from the brightest witch her age, I don't own this!**

Who They Are

The generation after the famous Harry Potter era were expected to live up to their parents' reputations'. Half of the children couldn't leave the house with their parents and not be called to by strangers in the street. Teddy Lupin, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly II, Lucy, Fred II, Roxanne, Rose and Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander James II, Albus and Lily II Potter all lived in the shadow of their parents brilliance while they were little and not old enough to attend Hogwarts.

It was Teddy who first discovered that he could be his own person, probably because he was the first to go to Hogwarts. He started to realise this when he was sorted into Hufflepuff, everyone had told him he was so much like his father who was a Gryffindor. That night he started his own life. He made friends and decided that he was not going to be known as Remus and Nymphadora Lupin's son anymore. He was going to be different.

The next year Victorie broke the Weasley Tradition and was sorted into Hufflepuff too. People first put this down to the fact that she was Teddy Lupin's best friend and they all got a shock when they discovered the truth. Victoire had patient, kind and hard-working, she was a true Hufflepuff. She earned her own name in record time; within her first week she was helping anyone and everyone who asked for her help.

Dominique was so different to her sister it was laughable. Dom was a Gryffindor; she was daring the boys in her year to do crazy things the night she arrived. When the boys didn't try to touch the trunk of the Whomping Willow she grabbed a long stick, poked a knot and suddenly the tree froze. Before the onlookers could blink she was scaling the tree and when it came back to life she laughed and jumped ten metres to the ground. There was no deigning that she was a Gryffindor. Her reputation throughout Hogwarts was that she was a daredevil and could and would give any boy a run for his galleons.

Louis was a quiet boy and not only lived in the shadow of his parents but also that of his older sisters. It was a surprise to the population of Hogwarts that he was sorted into Gryffindor the second the Sorting Hat touched his head. Many had thought he would be a Ravenclaw because he was a bright kid. He ended up mastering all the spells he was taught about in class quickly and was seen levitating Dom's cat the third week he was at Hogwarts.

Molly II was expected to be just like her father, Percy. When Prof. Longbottom took her first Herbology lesson she was bitten by the venomous tentactula; she slapped the plant then threatened it with her textbook. She excelled at Herbology after this incident and spent a lot of time in the Greenhouses. She was a Gryffindor, it seemed as though Victoire was the only one to break the Weasley Tradition. Molly also had her grandmother's reputation to contend with because she was her namesake. Her temper was up to scratch but that was it; Molly was dreadful at cooking charms.

Lucy Weasley was outspoken and loud. So her parents nearly died of shock when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The first time she came home for the holidays they were convinced that they had the wrong child; their loud daughter was now burying herself in books and was quite the opposite of her old self. Lucy was so quiet now that she often got sat on in class because no one knew she was there.

Fred II had always been the prankster, much like his father and Fred I. Before he had even reached the Great Hall for sorting he had secured a detention, why he threw those dung bombs at Prof. Longbottom is still unknown. He and James Potter II were now the trouble-makers-in-chief at Hogwarts, even though they were among of the youngest. This was not helped by the fact that they had an endless supply of Weasley Wizard Wheezes at their disposal. Fred was definitely a Gryffindor, George had always said he wouldn't even need to be sorted and there was almost proof of this theory. Unlike his father, Fred actually paid attention in class and got impressive marks on all the assessment items he turned in.

Roxanne was Fred II's twin but they were not partners-in-crime. Roxy was a Gryffindor, yes but she was a quidditch player like her mother. Much to Angelina's disappointment, Roxy was a keeper. She always had a book relating to Quidditch on her person where ever she went and quite often was sent to Prof. McGonagall's office for reading this in class instead of doing her work. If you asked Roxy what she wanted to do when she left Hogwarts she'd tell you that she was going to play Quidditch for the Cannons, to her parents disgust and her Uncle Ron's delight. Roxy was seen flying around the grounds the second night she was at Hogwarts and throwing things at the Whomping Willow so that when it hit them back she could catch them.

Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw and she didn't tell her parents for a week in case they disinherited her. When she finally told them Hermione was seen laughing as she replied to the letter promising her daughter that she wouldn't allow Ron to do anything stupid. Rose has her mother's brains and was top of every class along with Albus Potter. Rose was interested in phoenixes and the Sorting Hat so much that she often visited Prof. McGonagall's office just so that she could talk to them both. Somehow she always knew the password to get past the Gargoyle who guarded the door. She learned the secrets behind the Hat and Fawkes and was always researching things related to them in the library the second she finished her homework. Her homework was always done first.

Hugo was a stereotypical Gryffindor, brave and chivalrous to the extreme. Hugo was often blinded by trying to be brave and this made him seem stupid a lot of the time. One day he thought that Rose was being eaten by the Giant Squid and tried to save her, only to be whacked over the head and yelled at because she was actually tickling it. He was so much like his father that more than once people said that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Hugo was a very good student when it came to Transfiguration but at the other classes he took he was dreadful.

Scorpius Malfoy had a very difficult time when he first arrived at Hogwarts; everyone thought he would be just like his father had. He suddenly showed that he most definitely was not when he joined the Gryffindor table. He proudly wrote home about this and received a pleasant letter from his mother and a howler from his father. He knew exactly what was happening when he opened the Howler at breakfast. Shouts of "How dare you not become a Slytherin, joining Gryffindor, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" filled the Great Hall and Scorpius smiled the whole way through the lecture, he was proud to be different. He soon became friends with all of Gryffindor house and a week after the howler arrived he got another letter from Draco, apologising for the howler and how he had over-reacted. Scorpius was proud to be a Gryffindor and nothing would change that. He was introduced to Rose by Albus and they became great friends too.

Lorcan was a Ravenclaw like his mother. He was obsessed with magical creatures that he knew actually existed and his copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ had been repaired so many times that it was held together with Spellotape and magic, not the binding. He spent a lot of his spare time with Hagrid and in the Forbidden Forest taking notes on all the creatures he came across. He soon became known as "the kid who loved creatures more than anyone and anything else". It didn't trouble him in the least.

Lysander had been teased because his last name rhymed with his first name. Lysander was sorted into Gryffindor and after a month of teasing he finally had turned around and punched John Flint in the face. He ended up serving detention for that but he always claimed that it was worth it. Lysander decided that he liked his name and if anyone made fun of it he would hex them. Because of this he had more detentions in his first year then most served in seven years. Lysander was the top student in Defence Against the Darks Arts in his year. People thought this was because he picked up the spells so quickly but it was because he had always wanted to fight Dark magic.

James spent time each week in Prof. McGonagall's office. At first everyone thought that it was because he was always in trouble, it turned out that he was actually there because he liked talking to the portraits. He particularly enjoyed talking to Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. When Prof. Snape first heard that his name was James Potter he stopped talking to him for a week before he realised that this James Potter was not going to torment him. Although Prof. Binns still taught History of Magic when he started at Hogwarts, James loved the subject. Eventually Prof. Binns resigned; no one knows why and they got a teacher who didn't drone on. James was top of the class and got at least 100% in all the tests he took because he spent so much time talking about history with the portraits. James was a prankster of course and Fred II and he formed a gang called the Young Marauders in honour of the people who created the map that aided their mischief. When they later discovered that Teddy's dad and James' grandfather had been in the original Marauders, they were amazed and Teddy was made an honorary member of the group.

Albus was a Gryffindor just like his father, mother and grandparents. He was also best friends with a Malfoy, much to his father's amusement. Albus was extremely smart and topped all of his classes and shared the title of dux with Rose. Although he looked like Harry and had, some of his traits he was quite like Ginny, extremely fierce if you weren't careful. He was on the quidditch team with Roxy and was a chaser. So everyone thought he was fabulous.

Teddy was indeed different by the time he reached seventh year and decided he was going to be an Auror. He was quite certain he would make it and he had the right amount of NEWTS to get into the course. He was no longer known as Remus and Nymphadora Lupin's son but as Teddy Lupin. He fell in love with Victoire and promised himself that one day he would ask her to marry him.

Victoire was going to be a healer when she left Hogwarts because she loved to help people. She was the first Weasley in centuries to not be a Gryffindor and she loved it. She also fell in love with Teddy and she asked him to marry him, she was the one who proposed, not him.

Dominique wasn't sure what she wanted to do when she left Hogwarts until she visited her Uncle Charlie. She decided that working with dragons was dangerous enough for her and that's what she did. She also considered being an Auror for a while but decided against it, who wants to work with their uncle AND brother-in law?

Louis became a great caster of charms and spent his years after Hogwarts developing new charms, especially ones for levitation. He later accepted the position of Charms professor. He was among the best Charms professors that Hogwarts had ever seen.

Molly II became a world famous herbologist with the help of Prof. Longbottom. She discovered many new plants and new uses for most of the plants that were thought useless. She opened a plant sanctuary and the venomous tentacula that had bitten her in first year was presented to her as a congratulations gift. She gave the plant pride of place in her front yard and trained it to only bit people who were trying to break into the house; it was a guard-plant and a very good one too.

Lucy learned enough in her seven years at Hogwarts to pursue any job she liked. She decided to help magical children who have learning disabilities because she believes it is important for them to learn too. She also created a spell that cast a barrier around chairs so that people didn't sit on her during class.

Fred II took over Weasley Wizard Wheezes when he left school and created many new products. Some of these got people out of detention, others helped you study. He also used more dung bombs at Hogwarts then his father had. Fred II worked part-time as substitute teacher at Hogwarts when professor had to travel so he could help other wizards and witches get impressive marks.

Roxanne joined the Cannons just like she said she would. She helped them make a come-back from the two decades of losing that had caused them so much humiliation. She still never went anywhere without a Quidditch book and often got yelled at during training for reading instead listening to lectures about a new chaser move. She still liked to visit Hogwarts and use the Whomping Willow to practise against.

Rose developed a range of special magical clothing that could talk and make decisions like the Sorting Hat. She also spent many years searching for a phoenix of her own. She succeeded and brought Flame home after an expedition that lasted three months. Much to her relief Ron didn't disinherit her. Rose fell in love with Scorpius Malfoy at the end of their sixth year.

Hugo became excellent at Transfiguration. He was still recklessly brave but not quite as much as he had once been. His emotional range increased to that of a large soup ladle during his time at Hogwarts and continued to increase after he left. Many years later after travelling and time spent working at the Ministry; Hugo accepted the position of Transfiguration Professor. He was still woeful at other subjects, much to his sister's great amusement.

Scorpius was a Gryffindor though it all, including his grandfather's wrath. He was the beginning of a new Malfoy era. He worked for the Ministry when he left and continued to be best friends with Albus. He fell in love with Rose and later asked her to marry him, to which she said yes. He was seen dancing on the castle battlements when she said yes.

Lorcan decided to he wanted to work with Magical Creatures for the rest of his life. He travelled the globe, just like his grandfather had. He established good relationships with the Centaur herd at Hogwarts and they helped him study many of the other creatures in the forest. He wrote his own book about Magical Beasts and helped Newt Scamander update _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them._

Lysander joined the Auror office when he left school for some time but not before he created a few jinxes of his own. He decided to never change his name; he had grown rather attached to it since he had punched Flint in first year. He quit the Auror office after he discovered that Hogwarts needed a new DADA Professor, the students loved his classes and to quote some of them "he was the best Defence teacher EVER".

James got O's in his History of Magic OWL and NEWT. He spent a year working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes before he decided that he was going to be a magical historian. He spent a lot more time in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts getting information from all the portraits about their era. James thought that if the chance ever arose he might try to teach his favourite subject, he did for seven years and then decided that he wanted t write a book about Hogwarts because _Hogwarts, A History_ was getting out dated. He wrote the book and then added a special section that if you figured out all the clues you would get a map of Hogwarts that showed the secret passages. So he was still wrecking havoc after he left.

Albus worked at the Ministry with Scorpius and continued his reputation as dux, in seventh year he and Rose were duxes of the school. He was best man at Rose and Scorpius' wedding and played Quidditch for fun on the weekend. Everyone still thought he was fabulous.

Lily felt left out a lot of the time because everyone else had developed their own reputation and she hadn't. She was still the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter and granddaughter of James and Lily Potter and Molly and Arthur Weasley. She was a Gryffindor like a lot of her family. When Lily became Headmistress of Hogwarts was when she realised it didn't matter if she didn't have her own reputation, she didn't need one. She suddenly knew why she loved Hogwarts so much, because everyone she knew had done something special there.

At Hogwarts, Teddy had decided he was going to be different.

At Hogwarts, Victorie had broken the Weasley Tradition.

At Hogwarts, Dominique had assured the world that she was a daredevil.

At Hogwarts, Louis had shown everyone that he wasn't really the quiet kid.

At Hogwarts, Molly II had discovered that she loved Herbology.

At Hogwarts, Lucy had gone from loud and disruptive to a hard worker.

At Hogwarts, Fred II was a prankster and good at lessons.

At Hogwarts, Roxy had ended up in Prof. McGonagall's office for reading about Quidditch quite a lot.

At Hogwarts, Rose had worried about being disinherited by her father.

At Hogwarts, Hugo excelled at Transfiguration.

At Hogwarts, Scorpius was proud to be a Gryffindor.

At Hogwarts, Lorcan had discovered his love for all magical creatures.

At Hogwarts, Lysander punched a Flint.

At Hogwarts, James envied Albus being named after Dumbledore and Snape.

At Hogwarts, Albus was best friends with a Malfoy.

At Hogwarts, Teddy decided he was going to be an Auror.

At Hogwarts, Victoire proposed to Teddy.

At Hogwarts, Dominique chose to work with dangerous dragons.

At Hogwarts, Louis developed a flying charm.

At Hogwarts, Molly II discovered a use for Honking Daffodil leaves.

At Hogwarts, Lucy helped young witches and wizards learn properly.

At Hogwarts, Fred II invented a sweet that made teachers forget about your detention.

At Hogwarts, Roxanne signed a contract with the Cannons.

At Hogwarts, Rose fell in love with a Malfoy.

At Hogwarts, Hugo became a professor.

At Hogwarts, Scorpius danced on the castle battlements after Rose said yes.

At Hogwarts, Lorcan wrote his book about Magical Creatures.

At Hogwarts, Lysander was the best Defence teacher the school had ever seen.

At Hogwarts, James helped a new generation of trouble-makers annoy the caretaker.

At Hogwarts, Albus was dux of the school.

At Hogwarts, Lily got the reputation of best Headmistress in history.

At Hogwarts, they all became their own person.

At Hogwarts, Lily was at home.

**A/N: Hello. So hopefully you like this fic, I enjoyed writing it because I got to give everyone a future. The idea for this came from the wonderful LunaPadma who wrote a story called "Why They Came". I wanted to see if I could write something the same style. This is the story that was written from the inspiration from that fic. I took the formatting at the end of the fic from the same story. So a HUGE thanks to LunaPadma and many virtual cookies to her. If you want virtual cookies review this please. Also you don't get cookies if your review reads "VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL" or something along those lines (shots Snatch a look that says "That's directed at you"). So click that little button and get typing. Thanks. **


End file.
